Let Him Grow
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Perasaan istimewa Shuuya pada seseorang.. Akan tetapi, Shuuya ingin 'dia' dan perasaan itu bertumbuh menjadi lebih besar lagi..


**Let Him Grow**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chara : Goenji Shuuya, Utsunomamiya Toramaru**

**SHOUNEN-AI, SEMI CANON, ONESHOT!**

** Ohayou Minna-san! Lama tidak berjumpa, kangen ya? (dilempar sandal) Setelah Ujian Semester yang bener-bener bikin pusing 7 keliling, akhirnya saia bisa juga kembali bikin fic.. (nyengir) & sekarang, saia kembali lagi dengan fic romance saia! Kali ini mau mencoba dengan setting FFI, dengan pair ShuuxTora, semoga berkenan buat Minna-san. & sekali lagi, saia tau karya saia memang jauh dari kata 'bagus', tapi setidaknya kasihanilah saia dan fic tidak berdosa saia.. Tolong kritik dan sarannya yang membangun..**

**HAPPY READING. PLEASE ENJOY IT ^_^**

**Let Him Grow**

Sosok berambut putih tulang bermata onyx tampak berjalan santai di pinggir taman. Dipandanginya sekeliling lapangan itu, sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba, datang bocah berambut biru bermata bulat tersenyum lebar lalu menutup matanya.

"Coba tebak siapa aku!" kata bocah berambut biru sambil menutup mata sosok berambut putih tulang. "Lepaskan dulu tanganmu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau belum melihat?" jawab sosok berambut putih tulang. Merasa rencananya gagal, bocah berambut biru akhirnya melepaskan tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipi.  
>"Shuuya-nii, sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa aku?" sosok yang rupanya bernama Shuuya itu segera menjawab, "Toramaru?"<p>

Toramaru segera mengangguk senang. "Shuuya-nii, hari ini indah sekali ya! Shuuya-nii kenapa sendirian di sini?" tanya nya polos. Shuuya hanya menatap lembut Toramaru, lalu menjawab "Hmm.. Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang menemaniku."

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan denganku!" Toramaru segera menarik tangan Shuuya, lalu mengajaknya berkeliling. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya mengikuti ke manapun ia ditarik..

Setelah lelah berkejaran, akhirnya Toramaru dan Shuuya duduk di bangku taman. Sesekali, mereka saling bersenda gurau satu sama lain. "Hmm, tadi menyenangkan sekali ya.. Aku sangat senang!" Toramaru tersenyum lebar. "Iya, tapi kau curang karena dari tidak mau berlari padahal kau yang mengajakku berlari keliling taman.." kata Shuuya lembut. Merasa tidak terima dikatakan 'curang' oleh seniornya, Toramaru berusaha membela diri dengan berkata, "Eh siapa bilang aku curang? Aku tidak mau berlari cepat-cepat, karena aku takut Shuuya-nii kelelahan mengejarku.. Lagipula, aku juga sengaja mengalah supaya Shuuya-nii menang.." Shuuya yang mendengar jawaban dari juniornya itu tertawa. "Haha, sengaja mengalah ya.."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Kalau tidak percaya, ayo aku akan buktikan. Aku akan berlari mengitari lapangan ini 10 kali, tanpa berjalan sedikitpun!" kata Toramaru serius. "Beneran, nih? Nggak takut capek?" tanya Shuuya sambil tersenyum. Bukannya jawaban dari Toramaru yang didapat, Shuuya malah mendapati punggung Toramaru yang sudah duluan berlari.

Shuuya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dipandanginya punggung sang junior kesayangannya itu, yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangan. "Sungguh, dia Toramaru.. Dia sungguh bukanlah Toramaru yang pengecut seperti dulu lagi.." Sambil duduk menunggu, Shuuya mengingat setiap peristiwa demi peristiwa yang telah dialaminya bersama dengan Toramaru. Masih teringat dengan jelas di benaknya, saat pertama berjumpa dengan bocah 'macan' itu...

_Shuuya's POV_

"Hei, coba lihat anak itu! Dia siapa, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.."

"Sikapnya juga aneh.."

"Apa benar, dia juga ikut seleksi timnas?"

Itulah berbagai kesan pertama dari orang-orang di sekelilingku ketika melihat dirimu. Ya, memang kenyataannya saat itu kau memang aneh dan berbeda dari yang lain. Kau begitu tertutup, dan kau terlihat sangat takut dan malu.. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menjauh dan menyendiri, menutup diri dari pergaulan.

Hingga saat seleksi, ketika kau rupanya menjadi 1 tim denganku.. Hingga di detik-detik terakhir, kau berhasil merebut bola dan sudah berada di depan gawang. Semuanya berharap, supaya kau bisa mencetak gol.. Akan tetapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah membuang bola ke belakang, dan akhirnya kesempatan emas untukmu dan tim hilang sia-sia. Saat itu semuanya tidak mengerti, dan aku pun juga demikian..

Akan tetapi, siapa sangka bahwa dirimu ternyata diterima masuk ke dalam timnas? Hal itu membuat semua orang menjadi semakin heran. Ditambah lagi dengan kau yang tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kemampuanmu di lapangan, membuat semuanya mempertanyakan kemampuanmu di timnas ini..

Setiap saat, kau selalu menyendiri.. Kau tidak pernah mau mencoba mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata kepada kami.

Matamu selalu menyiratkan perasaan yang aneh..

Desah napasmu yang tak beraturan, menunjukkan adanya keanehan padamu..

Ditambah dengan sikapmu yang tidak selalu menutup diri, semakin memperjelas semuanya itu.

Ya, kau pasti punya masalah.

Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang menghadangmu, tapi aku yakin itu pasti sangat mengusik hatimu.. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti itu.

Harus ada orang yang menolongmu, mengangkatmu sebelum kau benar-benar terjatuh..

Akhirnya, kuberanikan diri menjadi sosok yang akan menolongmu itu.

Perlahan-lahan, aku pun berusaha untuk menjadi dekat denganmu, berusaha menjadi sahabat yang bisa membuatmu nyaman. Dan ya, rupanya itu berhasil.

Dengan cepat, aku menjadi akrab denganmu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dan saling bercerita satu sama lain.

"Apakah yang membuatmu selalu menutup diri?"

Dengan lembut, kutanyakan hal itu padamu.

Kau termenung sejenak.

Perlahan-lahan, kau buka bibir mungilmu dan mulai berbicara.

"A-aku takut.."

"Aku, aku merasa tidak mampu dan tidak pantas berada di sini.. Di timnas, aku adalah anggota yang termuda. Di sini, aku harus berdiri bersama dengan orang-orang yang hebat yang kemampuannya jauh melebihi kemampuanku, dan harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang begitu hebat dan kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Aku terlalu lemah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. Ini terlalu sulit bagiku, untuk menyesuaikan diri berada di dalam kumpulan orang-orang hebat seperti ini.. Aku takut ketika harus berbicara dan menampakkan diri, karena itu sebisa mungkin aku selalu ingin diam dan lari.." kau curahkan seluruh isi hatimu padaku.

Ya, kini aku mengerti, aku bisa memahaminya..

Kupegang pundakmu, berusaha mengalirkan semangatku padamu.

"Toramaru, mengapa kau harus malu seperti itu? Ingatlah, kau ada di sini itu karena kemampuanmu yang memungkinkanmu untuk bisa berada di sini bersama kami.. Mengapa kau harus malu, jika sebenarnya kau punya kemampuan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain? Kau tidak boleh ragu seperti itu.."

"Kau tahu Fubuki Shirou, striker andalan timnas kita kan?"

Dengan sigap, kau mengangguk.

"Dulu, dia juga mempunyai masalah yang sama sepertimu.."

Secercah sinar muncul dari matamu.  
>"Benarkah? Apakah, dia juga mempunyai masa lalu sepertiku?"<p>

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Ya, dulu dia juga seringkali merasa begitu malu dan tertekan setiap kali bermain bola. Dia merasa tidak pantas, dia bilang dia hanyalah seorang defender yang tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Menurutnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya menjadi pemain yang sempurna adalah kehadiran adiknya, Atsuya. Tanpa disadari, akhirnya Shirou selalu bergantung pada kekuatan adiknya, dan tidak pernah menggunakan kemampuannya sendiri.. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tapi beruntunglah, akhirnya Shirou berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali dan bermain sebagai striker yang sangat hebat."

Kau tersenyum senang.

"Begitu pula dengan dirimu, kau tidak boleh patah semangat. Kau harus yakin, bahwa kau mempunyai kemampuan untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang hebat.. Jangan pernah rendah diri seperti itu lagi. Tenanglah, ada aku juga yang akan menemanimu.. Aku akan menjadi penopang untukmu."

Kau pegang tanganku erat-erat, sambil tersenyum dengan senang. "Baikklah, kalau Shuuya-nii bilang seperti itu.. Aku tidak akan rendah diri lagi! Aku akan berjuang!"

Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan kau mulai menemukan kepercayaan dirimu lagi. Kau menjadi semakin hebat dan semakin hebat, membuat semua orang semakin kagum.

Hingga akhirnya, kau menjadi sosok Toramaru yang kukenal saat ini.. Sosok Toramaru yang periang, selalu optimis dan bersemangat.. Kau telah berubah jauh dari sebelumnya.

Semakin hari pula, aku menjadi semakin dekat denganmu dan akhirnya membuatku menyadari bahwa ada sebuah perasaan istimewa yang kumiliki, sebuah perasaanku padamu..

Sebuah perasaan, untuk bisa menjadi semakin dekat denganmu, dan menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun.. Sebuah perasaan, yang akhirnya mengijinkanku untuk mengatakan hal ini dalam hati..

'Aku Menyukaimu.'

Ya, itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Suka, aku sangat suka padamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, dan perasaanku itu melebihi segala perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku.. Menyayangi dan membuatmu bahagia, adalah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah kurasakan.. Dan aku, ingin selalu merasakan hal itu...

Celotehan polosmu, memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi hatiku..

Senyumanmu, hangat dan menyegarkan jiwaku..

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bahagia berada di dekatmu..

Ingin rasanya, kuungkapkan semua perasaan ini, kuluapkan semuanya..

Agar kau mengetahui, begitu dalamnya perasaanku padamu..

Akan tetapi..

Tunggu.

Mungkinkah, aku bisa benar-benar menjadi sosok yang baik untukmu?

Menjadi orang yang paling membahagiakan bagimu, bisakah aku?

Seringkali aku bertanya pada hati kecilku.

Mengingat akan dirimu yang masih begitu kecil dan polos untuk mengetahui perasaan terbesar dalam hidup manusia ini..

Apakah pantas jika ini kukatakan padamu?

Tidak.

Kau belum pantas untuk mengetahui semuanya itu..

Sekalipun kuberitahu, kau juga tidak akan mengerti..

Perasaan ini, hati ini, dan hasrat ini..

Ya, kau masih terlalu kecil dan terlalu polos untuk memahami arti dari sebuah cinta..

Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.

Tidak sekarang, nak..

Suatu saat nanti. Ya, suatu hari ketika kau sudah lebih dewasa untuk memahami dan menerima semua itu..

Bersediakah kau menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba?

Percayalah, hatiku masih ada untuk menunggumu.. Menunggu sampai kau benar-benar bisa memahami dirimu dan juga perasaanmu padaku..

Aku ingin, agar kau bertumbuh lebih dewasa lagi sebelum dapat memahami semuanya itu..

Biarkanlah, hati ini menjadi semakin dewasa untuk menerima hasrat terbesar kehidupan..

Supaya, segalanya bisa indah pada waktunya..

Maka aku tidak akan terburu-buru. Aku juga ingin benar-benar yakin, bahwa aku benar-benar akan memberikan hatiku padamu..

_End of Shuuya's POV_

"Hoi, Shuuya-nii!" teriakan nyaring Toramaru membuat Shuuya tersadar dari lamunan siang harinya. "Eh? Toramaru? K-kau sudah menyelesaikan lari 10 putaranmu?" tanya Shuuya yang masih terkejut. "Uh, Shuuya-nii tidak lihat ya? Aku bahkan sudah selesai berlari dari tadi! Huh, Shuuya-nii ternyata tidak memperhatikan aku saat berlari.." Toramaru menggembungkan pipinya karena sedikit kecewa lariannya yang cepat tidak diperhatikan oleh Shuuya.

Shuuya membelai lembut rambut Toramaru. "Aku lihat kok, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat larimu yang indah tadi?" kata Shuuya lembut. Toramaru tersenyum senang sambil ber-yes ria. "Tapi, Shuuya-nii sedang memikirkan apa sih? Kok sampai melamun begitu?" tanya Toramaru heran. "Kau tidak boleh tahu." Kata Shuuya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa begitu? Shuuya-nii kok menyimpan rahasia dariku sih?" tanya Toramaru semakin penasaran.

"Yah, pokoknya tentang sesuatu yang sangat besar, yang tidak akan kau mengerti.." Shuuya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi kau akan mengetahuinya kelak ketika kau sudah bertumbuh lebih dewasa lagi." Toramaru mendengus. "Uh, lama sekali.. Aku mana bisa menunggu selama itu?" "Bersabarlah, jika kau mau mengetahuinya." jawab Shuuya. "Baikklah, tapi Shuuya-nii janji kan? Kalau sudah besar, Shuuya-nii akan memberi tahukan rahasia besar yang sekarang ini belum kumengerti?" tanya Toramaru. Dengan lembut, Shuuya mengangguk lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Toramaru, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah berjanji.

"Asal kau mau bersabar, kau pasti akan tahu.." kata Shuuya. "Baikklah, aku akan tunggu sampai aku dewasa! Aku akan jadi dewasa, dan hebat seperti Shuuya-ni!" Sambil bersenandung kecil, Toramaru berjalan riang di depan Shuuya. "Iya, aku akan tunggu sampai dewasa untuk mengetahui rahasia Shuuya-nii.." gumamnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Lagi-lagi, Shuuya hanya bisa menarik napas panjang sambil melihat sikap sang junior kesayangannya itu. "Baikklah Toramaru, tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba.. Bertumbuhlah dengan baik, jadilah sosok yang dewasa.. Aku selalu ada sampai saat itu tiba." Shuuya memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Toramaru, yang sayangnya tidak bisa dia lihat karena Shuuya berada di belakangnya.

Itulah kisah Shuuya akan perasaannya pada junior polosnya, Toramaru. Entah apakah yang akan terjadi di masa depan, hanya mereka berdua yang akan mengetahuinya..

**THE END**

** Bagaimana, minna-san? Gaje? Abal? Aneh? Ya, saia sudah siap dengan semuanya itu.. Ya maaf saja kalau feelnya mungkin kurang terasa, tapi saia sudah berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik.. Ayo, kita balas dulu 1 review dari reviewers paling setia, THE FALLEN KURIBOH! Kita balas dulu reviewnya untuk fanfic "Regret"**

**~Ah? Ehehe *blush* jadi malu nih, Kurii-san bisa aja.. Ya, saia juga senang kalau Kurii-san menyukai fic saia.. Oh My.. Sampe di fave.. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kurii-san.. Huhuhu, saia juga mengerti perasaan Someoka dan perasaan Kurii-san.. Bagaimana dengan fic saia yang ini? Review juga, ya ^w^~**

**Balas-membalas review selesai.. Oh ya, buat Minna-san yang mungkin lagi nunggu apdetnya fic saia yang "Sleeping Beauty's Heart", sabar ya.. Sekarang sedang dalam proses, dan akan diusahakan untuk dipublish secepat mungkin..**

**Weits, sebelum quit, reviewnya dulu dong ^w^ Saia terima flamenya dengan senang hati!**


End file.
